Dawnfeather's Path
by Shadow-chan123
Summary: This is my first FanFiction, no hard criticism.! Firestar is dead. Brambleclaw is dead. ThunderClan in total crisis without a leader or deputy and Dawnfeather is stuck in the middle. R&R please. 3


­­­­­­­Firestar is dead. Brambleclaw is dead. ThunderClan in total crisis without a leader or deputy and Dawnfeather is stuck in the middle.

Chapter 1

Dawnfeather watched in horror as her leader fell from the Highledge, following his fall, Brambleclaw slid right next to her. Brambleclaw's neck filled with blood as his breathing slowed and stopped all together. She glanced around in a nervous wreck, trying to find the cat that was responsible for the murder of ThunderClan's leader and deputy. Suddenly a yowl rang through her ears and she pricked them to the sound. A jet-black powerful tom stood over Spottedfur, a nursing she-cat.

"Anybody moves she gets it!" The black tom spat as Dawnfeather's heart leaped for her sister. Spottedfur's eyes were full with fear as two small kits looked round eyes out of the nursery at their mother. The sleek jet-black kitten gave a small wail of fright as the tom turned his amber eyes on the two kittens. His eyes flashed with anger and pain, looking at the jet-black she-cat. He saw his own reflection of his younger self in that small kitten. Fear and anger swelled up in her eyes, swirling with pride and gave a yelp and signaled her two kits to go back into the Nursery quickly. Snowkit (the small pure white tom) raced back into the Nursery hiding in the back whereas Shadowkit (jet-black she-cat) continued to stare at her mother and the tom. Dawnfeather just wanted to fling herself at her sister's kit, to pull her to safety. She dipped her tail, unable to do anything. Attacking the tom would mean in killing Spottedfur. Ashfur and Thornclaw glanced at each other, flicking tails, then turning back to look over their departed leader beside them. Shadowkit grew cloudy eyed and yelped in fear, sneaking back into the Nursery after a few seconds.

"I am Moonstripe, the most feared cat of all the forest! I have killed your leader and deputy so you must bow down to me. Your new leader!" Moonstripe gave a low snarl and Dawnfeather growled, what was he even talking about? Being most feared cat of the forest! She hadn't even heard of this Moonstripe cat before!

"Not a chance!" Nightclaw (Spottedfur's mate) flicked his tail with annoyance as Stormwhisker joined in, "Yeah!"

Dawnfeather gave a grunt of agony, should she attack or just let the camp be overruled by this psycho cat? She fluffed up her tail and leaped at Moonstripe, clawing his muzzle and landing beside Spottedfur. Moonstripe, blood dripping from his muzzle, hissed and unsheathed his claws, growling at Dawnfeather. Spottedfur, now freed, leaped up, slamming her head into Moonstripe's muzzle. Stormwhisker lunged at Moonstripe's hide legs and tripped him, Moonstripe clawing at his side when he fell to the ground.

Dawnfeather pounced up top the large tom's back and put her muzzle in front of his. He growled and hissed, causing Dawnfeather to claw into his back. Yelping with pain, Moonstripe flipped over clawing Dawnfeather ear. She winced and lunged at Moonstripe yet again, but getting winded by his tail slamming against her back. She crippled to the ground, Moonstripe eyes glowing with hate, claws ready to rip out Dawnfeather's heart out.

To the rescue, Stormwhisker leaped and pounded into Moonstripe's side, winding him as well, causing him to fly halfway across the clearing. When he landed on the dusty brown ground, Ashfur, Thornclaw, and Nightclaw all lounged at him, clawing and biting him in all places. Dawnfeather attempted to get up and struggled over to Moonstripe. Her fellow clan mates hopped off him as Dawnfeather neared him. Needing answers to her questions.

"Why are you here?" Dawnfeather hissed as Moonstripe sighed, as if he had to come clean about something. His tail flinched as he tried to move, but Stormwhisker slammed him back to earth with his paw. His eyes shown with fear as he glanced up at Dawnfeather, who growled.

"…Another cat told me to.." Moonstripe rasped the anger flooding from his eyes, hissing he glanced an evil stare at Dawnfeather who did nothing. She thought it over and hissed, "Who told you?"

"Why would I tell you? You stupid kittypet!" Moonstripe growled as Dawnfeather felt a prick in her pelt, how did he know? She had once been a kittypet, along with her mother; they had lived in this house with 2 twolegs and their kits.

"H-How'd you know?" Dawnfeather stammered as Moonstripe snarled, "Heh. So Darkstar was right."

"Darkstar? Who is this Darkstar!?" Dawnfeather asked as Moonstripe spat, "My leader! Of Nightclan!!"

Dawnfeather blinked; Nightclan, what was that? Her confusion was suddenly broke into by a loud yowl from Stormwhisker. Moonstripe had leaped up from Stormwhisker grasp and stood in a crouch ready to leap, pelt bristling. He snarled and hissed, "Nightclan will rule all!" Then turning away he bolted into the bracken surrounding the camp, Stormwhisker and Nightclaw raced after him. Dawnfeather still confused glanced at the sky and sighed. _Well. That isn't the first thing I should have on my mind. Brambleclaw is dead and maybe Firestar too. Wait. How many lives has he lost?_

Dawnfeather turning away, she padded quickly and quietly over to Firestar, who lay crooked on the dusty brown ground. She crouched down and stuck her nose into Firestar's pelt; his body was as cold as stone. She shivered as realization hit her Firestar was really dead. All. His…Lives… Were. Gone. She wailed and thought of everything that Firestar had done for her. Lead her to the Clan Life. Stuck with her when times were bad. Fighting along side her in the battle with ShadowClan a couple moons ago. All the memories with him flooded her, she continued to wail and nosed his cold pelt yet again. Finally, she got up and signaled for the elders to come and put him in the middle of the field. Spottedfur staggered over to her sister and licked her head, "It's going to okay."

"NO! It's not going to be okay. Our leader and deputy are both dead. We are perfect bait for any other clan to attack us at any time." Dawnfeather hissed back and her eyes clouded with a mist, she had been lost in thought. Spottedfur glanced at her and shook her head, getting up, and padding over to Leafpool's den. A cold breeze whipped through the camp, causing Dawnfeather's silvery brown pelt to be ruffled against the wind. She watched as the elders carried their previous leader and a thought hit her. _The gathering is tonight! What are we going to do? Who is going to speak? _

She hopped up and padded quickly to the den where Spottedfur had disappeared. She stood in front of Leafpool, who was quickly grabbing some cobwebs and some other herbs, sorting them. Awaiting the injured cats from her clan to come. Dawnfeather stepped into the den and meowed a hello to Leafpool, who gave a welcoming nod, then pawing more herbs into a pile.

"Leafpool. Who will talk in the gathering tonight? And who will be the next leader of ThunderClan?" Dawnfeather asked as Leafpool, with a mouth full of leaves, muffled, "I Dn't knw."

"Oh that's right! Leader has to be chosen by StarClan! Gotta!" Dawnfeather narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail, her pelt prickled with annoyance. _Who would speak? _

"It will be all sorted out soon, Dawnfeather, I'm sure of it. StarClan will send a sign and who ever is in it is leader." Leafpool purred as she finished sorting the herbs, padding over to Dawnfeather, nosing her head. "And between you and me. I think Stormwhisker would make a good leader."

"Stormwhisker!? Why him?" Dawnfeather whispered back and said, "I plan to have kits with him someday. I don't want him getting himself killed before then."

Leafpool gave an _mrrow _of amusement and meowed, "You like Stormwhisker? I never knew that."

"I don't tell anyone my inner secrets!" Dawnfeather cuffed Leafpool's ear playfully and yawned, "Well, I'm going to go take a nap before the gathering. Spottedfur can you watch over Firestar? I don't think I'll make it. I don't want to pass out asleep doing the gathering!"

"Sure, Dawnfeather!" Spottedfur mewed and padded out of the Medicine den, leaving Dawnfeather and Leafpool alone. Leafpool's eyes clouded as she meowed, "Out of all the cats here. You or Stormwhisker would be a good leader for ThunderClan. But that is just my guess. I'll tell you who it is, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Dawnfeather meowed and flicked her tail on the way out of the Medicine den. She looked around; Stormwhisker and Nightclaw were back from chasing Moonstripe away. Stormwhisker's eyes glowed as he saw Dawnfeather walking tiredly into the warriors' den. Quickly, he sneaked over to her and nosed her in the side, "Hey Dawnfeather!" He saw the clouded look in Dawnfeather's eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Nah. Just tired." Dawnfeather yawned and turned to her future mate, "Come on I need to tell you something."

Dawnfeather leaded Stormwhisker into the warriors' den and laid down on her moss bed, then Stormwhisker laying in the one next to her, 'What's up?"

"Leafpool said that you or me would be good cats to be leader. And I suspect if either of us are leader, and then the other would be deputy. But I love you and I want to.. Have kits with you.." Dawnfeather meowed and her eyes clouded with sadness, Stormwhisker looked surprised, "Leafpool said that!? And you want to have kits with me!?"

"Yes. StarClan must send signs to Leafpool before she knows.. And the gathering tonight, I don't know who will stand for ThunderClan since Firestar is dead." Dawnfeather meowed sadly as Stormwhisker shrugged, "Probably Nightclaw will. He is so over protective."

Dawnfeather purred and licked Stormwhisker's head, then glancing into his eyes, relief flooding from his eyes exchanged into hers. Stormwhisker's dusty brown paws shifted as he said, "Well I'll let you be. To sleep, I-I-f that is what you wanted."

Dawnfeather nodded and Stormwhisker padded out of the den, She laid her head down and fell into a deep sleep. She awoke to many cats standing around her all in a cluster, chatting, "Dawnstar! Dawnstar! Dawnstar!"

"What!? I'm Dawnfeather, not Dawnstar!" She meowed as a silvery tom walked up to her, half his right ear torn off. He sat right next to her and meowed in her ear, "I am Silvertail. Your father. You are the one that is chosen to be the new leader of ThunderClan."

"M-M-Me? How can I lead a clan?" Dawnfeather meowed quickly as Silvertail purred, "It's easy. Everyone will have to do what YOU say."

"Well! If I tell Leafpool she'll think I'm lying!" Dawnfeather mewed as Silvertail turned his tail and pointed at a cat in the field. It was Leafpool! "So… Leafpool knows and I will speak at the gathering tonight!"

"That is correct, Dawnfeather." Silvertail purred and rubbed his muzzle against Dawnfeather, "Now go get them. Tell Spottedfur that her father looks over her. And may StarClan be with you." All the cats started to walk away as Dawnfeather meowed, "WAIT! STAY! I need your help!! I can't lead ThunderClan all by myself!"

"Believe me you can, Dawnfeather, just believe in your self!" Silvertail gave a quick flick of his tail and everything went black.

Dawnfeather yowled out and sat straight up in her moss pile, breathing hard. She couldn't believe what she saw. She would be leader of ThunderClan!? She got up, stretched and streaked out of the den and straight into Leafpool's den. Leafpool was sitting in a corner next to a small apprentice cleaning out his wound with some cobwebs. The apprentice gave a high pitch squeal of pain as Leafpool got up and padded over to Dawnfeather.

"Leafpool! I'm the n-n-new ThunderClan leader! StarClan came to me! Silvertail came to me and told me himself! You were there! I saw you!" Dawnfeather quickly cried out as the apprentice's head shot up, "Dawnfeather, you're going to be clan leader?"

"Yeah it seems like it, Bouncepaw." Dawnfeather meowed and bowed her head to the small tom whom tail bristled, "YOU!?"

"What's wrong with me?" Dawnfeather spat at Bouncepaw and he growled, "You're a kittypet."

"What the.. SO WAS FIRESTAR!" Dawnfeather hissed and Leafpool stopped her, 'You are?"

"You were in my dream! I saw you! In my dream a whole bunch of cats were gathered around me chanting, 'Dawnstar! Dawnstar! Dawnstar!' Then Silvertail came up to me and explained to me!" Dawnfeather hopped up when Stormwhisker trudged into the Medicine den, a nasty claw mark on his shoulder. He glanced over to Dawnfeather and collapsed in front of Leafpool, "M-my shoulder!"

"Stormwhisker! What happened!?" Dawnfeather padded quickly over to Stormwhisker, expecting his shoulder. A horrible gash streaked across his shoulder, blood crusted up all around the gash. He breathed heavily and meowed, "I slid into a thorn bush." Dawnfeather could tell he was lying she hissed and turned away. _Why was Stormwhisker lying? That was more than a thorn bush gash. That gash was from an enemy cat and she knew it. Why Stormwhisker hiding it? Or maybe was it a badger? Or a fox! Neither the less, why was he lying!? _Dawnfeather's mind whizzed with possible solutions before she finally focused in the real world. Stormwhisker was in a moss bed right next to Bouncepaw, Leafpool was rubbing Cobwebs in his wound. Stormwhisker yowled and flinched sideways. Leafpool purring, she leaned over to Stormwhisker's ear and whispered, "Dawnfeather over there likes you. Plus, she's going to be the new leader."

Stormwhisker hopped up and meowed, "Leader!? H-H-How does she get to be leader?" He hissed as his wound lit up with pain and he slid back to the ground, panting. He then turned to Dawnfeather calmly and asked, "Who will be your deputy?"

"Of coarse, you Stormwhisker!" Dawnfeather purred as she rubbed Stormwhisker's muzzle, tail curling up in a small heart shaped. He purred back and licked her head, tail curling up. Stormwhisker shifted his paws on the ground and meowed, "I'll come with you to the Moonpool."

"Not with that shoulder you won't." Leafpool narrowed her eyes and meowed crossly, Stormwhisker gave an _mrrow_ of laughter.

"It's not that bad." Stormwhisker gave a quick yowl and nosed his paws, his paws were full with crusted up blood. Dawnfeather gasped and ran her moist nose along his muzzle, then came up to his ear and whispered, "You didn't run into a thorn bush did you? Was it an enemy cat?"

"H-H-How'd you know?" Stormwhisker locked eyes with Dawnfeather and she mewled, "It was easy."

"What color was the cat? Was it of the other clan or was it a cat you have never seen before?" Dawnfeather added as Stormwhisker stopped and meowed, "It was a spotted gray she-cat. Which I had never seen before, in any of the clans."

"It was probably of Nightclan." Dawnfeather hopped up and growled, "When I get my leader name and my 9 lives, I'm gonna swash those mouse-brained Nightclan members. Especially that Moonstripe and Darkstar!"

"If you do that you'll just turn into another Crookedstar or worse.. Blackstar!" Bouncepaw squeaked over from the other moss pile, Dawnfeather just re realized that he was even there.

"Well THEY KILLED OUR LEADER AND DEPUTY. I SHOULD SLAY EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM." Dawnfeather hissed and her tail pricked up, Nightclaw and Spottedfur had just stepped into the Medicine den. Dawnfeather whirled around and Spottedfur padded up to Dawnfeather and mewed, "The gathering is soon. We should get going."

"That is a good idea. Stormwhisker can you walk?" Dawnfeather asked and turned to Stormwhisker who got up, cringing then limping lightly over to Dawnfeather, "I am fine, Dawnfeather." He nosed her nose and padded out of the medicine den, Leafpool shaking her head with annoyance. Dawnfeather turned back around to her sister and mate, then padding out of the den.

She padded up to the bracken that surrounded the camp when two apprentices raced up to her, Swiftpaw and Freezepaw, who were Ashfur and Nightclaw's apprentices. They glanced up at her with great big eyes and squeaked, "Can we pleeeeeeease go to the gathering?"

_Wow, they were all looking up for me for advice all ready!? Did they overhear what I said in the Medicine den? I wonder, Did Silvertail, come to all the cats in the clan? Did he come to Spottedfur?_ Just then Dawnfeather jolted back into the world and remember that she needed to tell Spottedfur something. Swiftpaw angrily jabbed her tail and meowed, "So can we?"

"OH! Well I've seen you two training, so I am letting you two go to the gathering." Dawnfeather said and sweated, wow, it was weird being in charge. She then saw Spottedfur pad out of the Medicine den; she had her head held high, in perfect sync with Nightclaw. Dawnfeather leaped over to her and nosed her muzzle, then whispering into her ear, "Silvertail watches over us. You know that don't you?"

"Of coarse he does!" Spottedfur meowed back and added, "All our warrior ancestors watch over us."

"Well! He then says he misses you and he wished he could have been there when you became a warrior." Dawnfeather said the first thing that came to her tongue and she turned around, walking up to Stormwhisker. Who was grooming his injured paw by the entrance, Dawnfeather sat next to him, purring.

"I know what our first kit will be named." Dawnfeather purred as Stormwhisker stopped grooming himself and looked up at her, "Really, what?"

"Well. I love the name Moss. So it would Mosskit. I love that name." Dawnfeather purred and rubbed her muzzle to Stormwhisker's. Any other cat could tell that those two cats loved each other.

"Mosskit? Not a bad name. Then I get to name the second one, maybe, Birchkit?

Foxkit? Or maaaaybe." Stormwhisker was cut off from a yowl that sounded through the camp. Dawnfeather narrowed her eyes and hissed, _what now?_

Swiftpaw and Freezepaw had slid into the bracken that surrounded the camp; with surprise a squirrel popped out and scared the two young apprentices. It chattered a few seconds then raced up the trunk of the closest tree. Stormwhisker gave an _mrrow_ of laughter and Dawnfeather purred, then stopped. She would be responsible for every cat here and she would to fight along him or her, the hardest, and fastest. She would organize all the patrols and even settle disputes between all the clan cats. She shivered and called out to the clan, "Any cat that is going to the gathering better get over here."

Dustpelt and Sandstorm poked their heads out of their dens sleepily and yawned, _Wow, everyone took a nap before the gathering?_ Nightclaw and Spottedfur licked each other's head and padded quietly over to Dawnfeather and Stormwhisker. Freezepaw and Swiftpaw bounced happily over to her and a thought struck her, _She would be responsible for naming the new warriors! _She purred with confidence and watched as Ashfur and Thornclaw padded over next to Spottedfur and dipped their heads.

_Okay, so that's 8 cats counting myself, _She thought and turned around facing the entrance and yowled, 'Let's go!"

So with that Dawnfeather proudly lead 7 of her own clan cats through the forest, dodging fallen logs, leaves, and the other effects of leaf-bare. She skidded to a stop before a steep drop and stared at the sky, _if you're really watching me StarClan, don't let me mess anything up!_

Chapter 2

Dawnfeather and Stormwhisker were the first two cats to reach the gathering meeting island. Dawnfeather padded quietly over to the fallen log that reached far across the river that surrounded the island, Silverpelt stretched across the blacken night sky, only the light of the full moon and the stars shown on the 8 cats' pelts.

"Okay guys. Be careful. Swiftpaw, Freezepaw, especially you two, it's really slippery." Dawnfeather warned her clan mates before setting first on the soggy old log. She carefully padded across and hopped off onto the gravel on the other side, tail up in triumph. Stormwhisker limped across the log, sliding off it right next to Dawnfeather, ears pricking to the sound of cats from other clans. Ashfur and Thornclaw crossed the log, followed by Nightclaw and Spottedfur, and last were the two apprentices. Swiftpaw hopped up on the log, as if to show off, then quickly grabbing the side of the log with his claws. Freezepaw gave an _mrrow _of laughter and leaped up on the log behind him, steadying herself, then head butting Swiftpaw to move. Swiftpaw carefully clawed himself across the log, while Freezepaw just pranced across it purring with delight. She was just as good as her brother!

Dawnfeather and Stormwhisker lead the ThunderClan cats into the gathering area, fresh scents of WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan all fused together in a disgusting smell. A soft gray she-cat pounced over to Dawnfeather and purred, "Hey Dawnfeather!"

"Oh. Mistcloud. I didn't see you there, sis." Dawnfeather purred and muzzled Mistcloud's muzzle, then Mistcloud, Stormwhisker, and Dawnfeather headed off to the direction to the other clan cats.

"Hey Dawnfeather! Where's Firestar?" Mistcloud asked, glancing around to try and find the grand ginger tom. Dawnfeather hung her head and meowed, "I rather not talk about it."

"Whaaa? Why? What happened?" Mistcloud eyes clouded with shock as Stormwhisker padded in front of her and meowed, "Firestar has died."

"What!? FIRESTAR!?" Mistcloud yowled and Dawnfeather quickly pawed her in the ribs, "Shut it. I don't want everyone freaking out. ShadowClan of all things, I'll tell every cat here when the leaders start to talk."

As if to Dawnfeather's demands, Blackstar, Onestar, and Leopardstar all leaped up onto the highest point of the rock, waiting for the leader of ThunderClan to come. Dawnfeather gulped and turned to Stormwhisker, "C-Come on, Stormwhisker."

Stormwhisker nodded and followed Dawnfeather down the path to the cliff; the path zigzagged around the cats of the 4 clans. Cold evil gazes from the cats told them they were not in the mood for anything, especially not news that Firestar had died to some NightClan. Dawnfeather finally reached the cliff, climbing up, hearing yowls of anger and question. Stormwhisker climbed up after her and he sat up boldly in front of the many cats. Dawnfeather padded over to Onestar and whispered into his ear, "This is very important for me to be talking in this gathering."

"Whatever." Onestar hissed and turned to mutter something into Leopardstar's ear, who gave an _mrrow _of laughter. She narrowed her eyes and sat down right next to Stormwhisker. Then Blackstar sat next to her, growling, "Why are you up here?!"

"None of your business, Blackstar." She meowed coldly, a low growl arising in her throat. _Why does Blackstar have to be so cruel and stupid?_ She shrugged and then Onestar yowled, "Cats of all clans, the gathering starts now! WindClan has been fine; we have enough prey from Leaf-fall so we are fine."

"Well ThunderClan hasn't!" Dawnfeather spoke up and all eyes fell on her, she shivered, gulped, and continued on, "Our leader and deputy was attacked in our own clan meeting, by some unknown cats from what they call "NightClan'"

"So, why do we care?" Blackstar hissed as Stormwhisker spat back, "That means Firestar and Brambleclaw are both dead! Dawnfeather is going to be the new ThunderClan leader!"

Yowls of anger and shock rippled through the cats of the 4 clans, Firestar was dead? Dawnfeather hopped up and quickly said, "Well, I will be going to the Moonpool in the next few sunrises, which I will get my leader name and my 9 lives. So all of you will have to call me by Dawnstar."

"Oh wow, you're leader. BIG DEAL." Blackstar spat coldly and glared at Dawnfeather, "Just keep your bloody cats on your own territory, Firestar was too stupid to realize he kept letting his cats on our territory."

"No we didn't! None of us went on YOUR territory!" Stormwhisker spat back furiously. Blackstar was just making stuff up!

"Well a few of your bloody apprentices did." Blackstar hissed and glared directly over to Swiftpaw and Freezepaw, who huddled together in fear. Dawnfeather shot a glance at the two apprentices and turned back to Blackstar, who pricked his ears.

"Swiftpaw and Freezepaw never went on your territory, what are you even talking about?

"I saw a pure white tom and gray she-cat apprentices streaking across our territories, when we called out for them, they jolted straight into ThunderClan's territory!"

"When was this?" Onestar hissed as Blackstar meowed, "A half a moon ago."

"A half a moon ago!? Swiftpaw and Swiftpaw were definitely not in your stinking' territory!" Dawnfeather hissed as Stormwhisker growled as well. Blackstar gave an _mrrow _of amusement and turned away, Dawnfeather spitting and hissing.

12


End file.
